The Commodre and the Little Mermaid
by Gangster 90
Summary: POTC/TLM X-over. The true story behind the line in COTBP about the little mermaid who popped up on the deck of the Dauntless and told Norrington about the pirates. Please read and review.


_**The Commodore and the Little Mermaid.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the movies _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_ or _**The Little Mermaid.**_

Commodore James Norrington strode across the deck of the _H.M.S. Dauntless._ His stern yet handsome facial features were illuminated by the bight light of the moon that shone down upon him. He smiled confidently. Norrington's friend, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette came up behind him.

"Pleasant weather we're having this evening, eh, sir? Asked Gillette.

"Yes indeed", said Norrington.

"You seem in such high spirits, James", said Gillette. "Considering what we're about to do, that is." This was true. The task at hand was unlike anything Norrington had ever done before. He and his men were going to storm the cave of Isla de Muetra, and defeat Barbossa and his band of miscreants.

"They're just pirates", Norrington reminded himself. "And all pirates deserve to die. Suddenly Norrington heard a sound. It sounded like a faint splashing sound. Norrington paid it no heed. He thought it was only the sound of the waves lapping up against the hull of the ship. Then he heard another, more unusual sound. "Do you hear singing?" he asked.

"Yes", said Gillette. "But who would be singing at this hour of the night?" he asked. It was very strange. But Norrington had to admit it was a very beautiful song. He then got the shock of his life. A girl popped up on the side of the deck. She looked to be about 16-years-old. She had bright read hair, and blue eyes. But upon closer inspection, James saw that this was no ordinary girl. She had the tail of a fish, which could only mean that the girl was a mermaid. Shrieking in terror, Gillette jumped into Norrington's arms.

"Get off me, you poor, insufferable excuse for a man", said Norrington, dropping Gillette.

"Ouch", Gillette groaned as he hit the deck.

"Who are you?" Norrington asked the mermaid. He was cautious to approach her. He had always heard horrible stories of sailors who had been led to their deaths by mermaids, who were commonly referred to as sirens.

"My name is Ariel, said the mermaid.

_Ariel_, thought Norrington. _That's a beautiful name._

"I have to tell you something", said Ariel. "There are pirates in that cave over there."

"I know that", said Norrington. "In fact, the pirates in the cave are the reason I'm here."

"But these are no ordinary pirates", said Ariel. "When the moonlight hits their skin, they turn all bony."

"You mean like a skeleton?" Norrington asked her.

"I guess so," said Ariel. "And what's worse is they can't be killed." Norrington gave Ariel a puzzled look.

"Are you sure they can't be killed?' he asked. Ariel nodded.

"I saw one of them shoot another man," she said. "And he didn't even bleed." Norrington carefully considered this.

_Skeletal pirates who can't be killed,_ he thought to himself. _That's interesting._

"Well, thank you for that piece of information, Ariel", he said.

"You're welcome,", said Ariel. "I gotta go now. My father must be wondering where I am. And he hates it when I talk to humans. But I don't see what the problem is. I love humans and human stuff. Oh, how I whish I could be human." Ariel then hopped off the deck back into the ocean, and swam away.

After Ariel was gone, James just stood there. His mind was reeling. He couldn't believe he had actually just met a real mermaid. This was an experience that he would never forget.

_**The End**_

A/N: 1.) This was written as a response to a challenge by my friend nineteennintytwo'. The challenge was to write a _**Pirates of the Caribbean **_crossover with any movie of our choosing. And I chose the movie _**The Little Mermaid.**_

2.) I know all about the debate concerning Gillette's last name. Some people say it's Andrew. Some people say it's Andre. I went with Andrew because I personally like that name better than Andre.


End file.
